Double Date
by soupsaga
Summary: Four of your favorite (well, everybody has their own opinion about Kim) ADAs sit down for a nice dinner. I'll write more chapters if you guys want.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: _I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, NOR AM I GAINING ANYTHING FROM CREATING THIS STORY. ALL RIGHTS TO NBC AND DICK WOLF, I AM BORROWING THE GIRLS FOR A SHORT FIC, I'LL RETURN THEM SOON... MAYBE._**

Serena and Kim had arranged for Casey to meet them for dinner to discuss wedding planning, or so Casey had been told. They had really planned for Casey to show up, but also the woman everybody knew she liked, Alex Cabot. Alex had been telling Serena how much she liked Casey for years, and it recently changed to Alex telling Serena how much she loved the younger redhead. Casey, on the other hand, had been telling Kim how much she liked Alex. One night while discussing their days over dinner, Kim had told Serena something Casey had told her, causing Serena to reveal that Alex did like her. The couple had come up with the perfect plan to get their friends together.

"Serena, I swear if she leaves, you are a dead woman," Casey groaned, fixing her dress for the fifth time since they'd sat down.

"Case, she isn't going to leave. She's told me she liked you a lot," Serena smiled slightly, trying to help the situation.

Kim turned to her fiancé and smiled, kissing her cheek, "I love you so much, Rena."

"What if she doesn't show up? I'll be third wheeling with you two again. And that is hell for a single person. You guys are always so lovey dovey and it makes me sad. I want that, and I'm never going to get it because Alex isn't going to show up because she doesn't like me," Casey sighed, sipping her glass of wine. "It's ten minutes past seven. You guys told her to be here at seven."

As soon as Casey heard the front door open, she turned her head, falling silent. Alex had walked in, wearing a floor length black dress with a slit in the side rising to her mid-thigh. Her blonde hair was curled perfectly, everything about Alex was perfect. Everybody in the restaurant was staring at Alex, but Alex had her eyes on Casey. As the blonde walked to the table her friends were sitting at, she seemed to glide. Casey immediately stood and pulled out Alex's chair for her, earning a kiss on the cheek.

"Alex, you look absolutely stunning," Casey finally broke the silence.

Alex shook her head, smiling. "Have you seen yourself, Case? You're the most beautiful woman in this restaurant."

Casey blushed and shook her head, looking over Alex's face. Maybe this double date wasn't such a bad idea...


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I wrote another chapter because Assumpta asked me to, so Assumpotato, this chapter is dedicated to you._

 **DISCLAIMER** : **_SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER._**

"Have I told you that you looked beautiful tonight?" Alex asked Casey, gently running her thumb over the back of Casey's hand.

Casey blushed and nodded her head, "A few times."

"And I've meant it every time," Alex smiled. "Did you know this was going to happen?"

Casey shook her head, "Not until I sat down and Rena told me. I thought I was going to kill her."

Alex furrowed her brows, almost dropping Casey's hand, "Why?"

Casey shook her head quickly, "Nothing about you, I am so glad it happened. I wanted to kill her because I thought you wouldn't show up, or that you'd leave when they knew what they planned. If I was going to be rejected, I wanted it to be on my own terms, you know?"

Upon seeing Alex nod, Casey continued. "Alex, this was the best night of my life, hands down. Having dinner with you was the best thing I've ever experienced."

Alex smiled and leaned into Casey, "This was definitely the best night of my life too, Case."

Dinner had gone well, Alex stayed. She flirted with Casey, the latter flirted back. To Alex, it felt as if it was only her and Casey in the restaurant. Casey was the only thing she saw. Alex had insisted on walking Casey home from the restaurant, passing her want for a kiss off as her wanting to make sure Casey got home safe, although both were true. The two walked hand-in-hand for two blocks, observing the beauty of the city. Alex, on the other hand, was enjoying Casey's beauty, which, in her opinion, was much more beautiful than the city. To Alex, Casey was perfect. There was nothing she could ever do that was imperfect, Alex was sure.

Alex's gazing was cut short when the two arrived at Casey's apartment. Casey leaned in, and before she knew it, Alex was kissing the redhead, pressed against the brick of Casey's apartment. Alex wrapped her arms around Casey's waist and pulled her closer.

"I love you," Casey whispered against Alex's lips.

"I'm in love with you, Casey Novak," Alex whispered back, barely audible.


End file.
